Telling the Parents
by rahsax
Summary: America and Canada decide to tell England and France about their relationship. Pairings: America/Canada, France/England. Warning: Incest, Yaoi and mentioned M-Preg.


**Ok well I got this idea while writing my 'party games' fic… in that fic, France didn't like America because he thought he was bullying Canada (France's favored child), when really Canada and America were in a relationship and America failed at showing affection in public without obviously showing affection in pubic, he only had to do this because Canada didn't know how France and England would react to them telling them they were together… So I decided that I would write a one-shot of them telling France and England that they are together! **

**Parings: **

**America/Canada**

**France/England **

**Backgound Info: **

**Canada calls France, Papa, and England, Dad, because (even though Arthur would be the mother if it's M-Preg like it is in my mind!) I think France would get the… more personal name from Canada, because he would be closer to France then England (because England looks after all his kids more equally while France favors Canada). America calls England, Dad and France, France. **

**America and Canada are brothers whose parents are England and France (if you want more details read the author comments in the first chapter of 'Party Games')**

**Rating: T I(for: Incest, Yaoi, and some mentioned M-Preg)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia… or else this scene would probably be in the actual thing! **

**Also I'm thinking about writing a M-preg story… with all my fav pairings (look on the first chapter of 'Party Games')… but I'm not sure if I should… tell me if you'd be interested in reading it in your reviews! I also have this on my account page but I know not many people actually read them… so… I'm also putting here! **

Canada looked over at America, a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you sure we really should tell them?" Matthew said, worry in his voice.

"Yes, we do. I've had enough of France picking on me because I'm 'bullying his precious Matthew,'" America said glaring at his brother.

"But what about Dad?" Canada asked.

"He'll get over it," America said, sending his brother a re-assuring smile. "Everything will be ok," he added with a hug.

"I hope so," Canada said with a sigh.

"So we goin' in?"

Canada breathed in, and out, "Ok," and with that, he opened the door.

Once they walked in they easily found the lounge-room of England's home. England and France were sitting on one of the lounges, talking to each other. They both looked up when the other two walked in. France quickly got up and went over to Canada.

"Bonjour, Matthew," the Frenchman said, hugging the other.

"Bonjour, Papa," Canada replied hugging the Frenchman back.

"What did you want to talk about?" France asked, as he pulled out of the hug.

"You should probably sit down," Canada said quietly.

"Matthew what's wrong?" Francis asked, looking down at the other country.

"I'm fine, you should probably sit down though," Canada said, looking up at his father.

"If you want me too…" France said, before going over and sitting himself down next to England, who was talking to America who was sitting across from him.

Canada went to sit next to America, slightly surprised when America held his hand.

"It'll be alright Matty," America said to him, and Canada nodded silently.

"So what where you going to tell us?" England said, looking over at the two.

"Well… umm… you see…" Canada said.

"Matthew, what is wrong?" Francis said, leaning over and taking the Canadians hand that wasn't being held by the American.

"Nothing is wrong, papa," Canada said looking up to his father.

"Then why do you look so worried?" the Frenchman said, looking worriedly over at his son.

"Come-on Matty, tell them," America said, rubbing the Canadian's hand.

"Tell us what, Alfred?" England said.

"Well you see… me and Alfred are… well… how do I put it…" Canada muttered.

"Please tell me, mon petit Matthew," the Frenchman said, holding the Canadians hand tightly, "tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened," Canada said, "just…"

"Spit it out already boy," England said, looking over at the glare he was gaining from America, "what do you want?"

"Be nice to my boyfriend!" America snapped.

"Boyfriend!" the Englishman said, and Canada squeaked.

"Yes, that's what Matty's trying to tell you, we're going out, and he's been freaking about you're reaction!" America said.

"Is it true Matthew?" France asked his son.

"Oui, Papa," Matthew said. His eyes went wide as he was pulled into a tight hug by his father.

"And all this time I thought he was being mean to you, when really he just is like his mother, horrible at showing affection in public!" The Frenchman said, holding Matthew tightly in his arms. Clearly Arthur wasn't listening or else Francis would have to worry about what the British nation would do when he heard he was referred to as the boys 'mother.'

"So… you don't mind?" the Canadian asked, looking up at his father's eyes.

"No I do not mind, why would I care if you decided to date you're brother? Angleterre on the other hand… I think he may be nearly killing you're brother…" and just as the Frenchman said England and America looked like they were about to attempt to kill each other.

"I can't believe you!"

"I can't believe you!"

"You're sleeping with your own brother!"

"You're over-reacting to the fact that me and Matthew are dating!"

"He's your brother!"

"So?"

"So? So? He's your brother! Haven't you heard of incest?"

"You're royals use to do it all the time!"

"But it's different?"

"How is it different?"

"You're my sons! I'm not letting my own sons commit Incest!"

"Angleterre, don't you think you are slightly over-reacting?" Francis said, his arms still around Canada, shielding him incase Arthur decided to have a go at him as well.

"Don't you think you should be more… worried? I mean your own sons just admitted that they are committing Incest!"

"Does it really matter? It's all love!"

"Yes, but they are brothers!"

"They clearly love each other!"

"And why do you say that?"

"Because if you remember correctly I did raise Canada and I know that he is smarter then to be in a relationship without love!"

"But… it's Incest!"

"Angleterre, please, listen to me, they love each other, so let's be happy that they found love," Francis said, as he moved to wrap his arms around Arthur.

"But… it's Incest!" the Englishman said, trying to escape the Frenchman's arms.

"Angleterre, they are our sons, should it really matter if they found love with each other instead of with someone else?" Francis said, leaning his head on Arthurs shoulder.

"But…"

"As long as they don't hurt each other, they aren't hurting anyone, and it's not as if they will have any children, so why does it matter that they are brothers?" Francis said, kissing Arthur lightly on his cheek. America quickly shook his head at the idea of having children, he already had 50 states to look after; he didn't need any more.

"It's the moral of the matter!"

"Dad, please," Canada said, looking at his father with sad eyes.

"Yeah, Dad!" America agreed, wrapping his arms around the Canadian.

"Ok," England said with a sigh.

"So… you accept?" the Canadian said.

"Well… not really… but then again you are my sons, so I guess I'll have to get over it won't I?"

"Damn right you will!" America said.

"And I guess you will be safe with probably the strongest country on earth protecting you," England said, looking over at his younger son.

"Of course, the Hero always protects the damsel in distress!" America said, causing England and France to raise an eyebrow, and Canada to sigh.

"Just… please don't do anything too… indecent around me ok?" England said, and Canada nodded.

"Of course we won't!"

"But I thought if we told them I could get away with more around them… because we aren't trying to hide it anymore?" Alfred said with a sulk.

"Alfred, please, for me, just be behaved around others," the Canadian said before leaning over to his lover's ear and whispering, "When we're at home you can get your reward for being well behaved."

"Ok then," Alfred said, kissing the Canadian on the cheek.

"Papa, have you anything to say?" Matthew said, looking over at the older nation.

"Just that if Alfred dares hurt you, you do know you can tell me and he will pay!"

"Oui, Papa!"

"Then there is nothing else for me to say."

"Thank-you Papa!"

"Come and give your Papa a hug!" the Frenchman said, and Matthew went over and hugged his father. Francis also pulled Alfred into the hug.

"Oh, Mes fils, how I love you," the Frenchman said, holding his two sons tightly.

"And we love you Papa."

**Ok the end… please Review as this is my first one-shot, I would like some feedback / advice on how I went. **

**~Rahsax**


End file.
